


[PODFIC] Holiday From Real

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen walks away from his cult television show – opting instead to enroll in a small, private university far away from the bright lights of Hollywood – everyone assumes that it’s a publicity stunt. He is determined to stick it out, though, and starting a covert relationship with a professor only strengthens his resolve. But Hollywood is not as far away as he had hoped and when it comes calling again, he’ll have to decide between the life he used to know and the new one he’s building with Jeff. Inspired by the film Bloomington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Holiday From Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holiday From Real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9168) by raesche. 



**length:** 2:52:30

[m4b](http://www.box.com/s/c9e45c8ae63bae522fd6) || 80.7 MB 

[mp3](http://www.box.com/s/fef1bd1779b0986a499f) || 172.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/john_w_bigbang/profile)[**john_w_bigbang**](http://community.livejournal.com/john_w_bigbang). Thanks to [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[**deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/) for allowing podfic as artwork for the challenge, which is awesome. And to [](http://raeschae.livejournal.com/profile)[**raeschae**](http://raeschae.livejournal.com/) for being cool about the fact the she wasn't getting artwork but a podfic instead. Also being a blast to work with. 
> 
> This is epically late, because I got a cold from hell just around claiming time and couldn't record until about a week and a half ago.
> 
> Also I forgot to mention that this fulfills a bingo square for "Read a fic Cold".
> 
> This is epically late, because I got a cold from hell just around claiming time and couldn't record until about a week and a half ago.


End file.
